What if?
by Uhjinhyuk55
Summary: What if Weiss's dad wasn't a cold fanus hater like he was in RWBY? Instead what if he was a benevolent CEO of SDC who sees fanus as an equal and who is VERY overprotective of his daughters? (Putting on rate T to be safe)
1. Chapter 1: Goodbye

**Heloooo before you read the story will be one shots and pairings will be included also like monochrome, white rose, freezer burn and possibly others, this idea just came into my mind, this is my first RWBY fanfic so umm yea please go easy on me. before we began, reviews are always welcomed since this is my first one shot I'll guess that I made some mistakes here and there**

**I DO NOT OWN RWBY BELONGS TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS**

* * *

Weiss loved her father, that was a matter of fact but sometimes she wondered if he went out of bounds. Sure he can be goofy but he was still a CEO of Schnee dust company sometimes she wished he was more refined. Right now she was facing one of the most embarrassing moment of her life. She was now exiting Schnee estate to attend Beacon a school for training huntsmen and huntresses.

she looked behind to see all the staffs of her home waving her goodbye some had some tears or they preferred to call 'liquid pride', Except for her father he was crying his eyes out, he was being held by his secretary and her mother... and the entire staff of the Schnee estate to preventing him to stop her daughter.

"I'll miss you sweetie!" her mother called out to her, Weiss looked back to see her mother smiling while struggling to keep her husband in her hands her father began to have snot coming out of his nose,

"BE SURE TO CALL EVERY MINUTE! REMEMBER THAT I'LL ALWAYS LOVE YOU!" Weiss kept walking not looking back her face was completely red from embarrassment. The heiress walked quickly to the car. The driver picked up her luggage then placed it unto the trunk. Inside the car she can hear struggles to keep her father in line.

"Mister Schnee you have an meeting soon!" his secretary was having a tough time keeping his boss in line,

"I DON'T CARE LET ME SAY GOODBYE TO HER AGAIN!"

"Honey she has to go now!"

"Tex?" the heiress called to her driver

"Yes miss Schnee?"

"What time does the plane leave for Beacon?"

"3'o clock ma'am it would take ten minutes to get there, so we have twenty minutes to spare to say goodbye to your father." the driver looked back to her then smiled. The heiress smiled back.

"You know me too well." Weiss exited the car then began to run toward her father. The staff loosen their grip as well as his secretary and his wife. The father began to run toward her daughter. The two shared a warm hug, a wet one to be precise since her father laid on Weiss's shoulder then began to cry more

"Father I'll be fine,you taught me everything you know remember?"

"I *hic* know my little angel *hic* just be safe, no matter what happens I'll always love you." her father voice was cracked it was accompanied by sniffles.

"I love you too father." a small roll of tear rolled onto her cheek, her father released her from his grasp, he softly remove the tear from her eye. The two family gave a final hug.

* * *

"Are you ready to go miss Schnee ?" the driver/bodyguard asked

"Yes Tex I'm ready to go."

The driver started her car and began to drive away, her home began to shrink smaller and smaller.

"REMEMBER TO BRUSH YOUR TEETH EVERY NIGHT~!" the heiress sighed then smiled, she was going to miss her home but her mind was already up, she was going to be a huntress.


	2. Chapter 2: Yet

**Today's pairing? Freezer Burn! **

**I own nothing but my ideas RWBY belongs to their respective owners!**

* * *

Yang Xiao Long thought herself to be badass as she was never intimidated from anyone and never backed down from a challenge... that's what she thought until she met her girlfriend's father,

if she wan't intimidated before she was sure as hell now

apparently he hired over hundred private investigators and huntsmen to bodyguard her daughter in secrecy, as soon as the news reached about their relationship, Weiss's father immediately jumped out of the window... in the middle of the conference... on the fiftieth floor

"Crap oh crap oh crap!" the blond brawler was calling for her girlfriend while running in fear, she quickly hid in the alley waiting for chaos to calm, she saw a white figure passing by

"Whew and here I thought-" Yang suddenly felt a shiver down her spine, she dared to turn behind, the figure she could saw was can only be described as a white demon with steam coming out his mouth and his glasses shining with blue eyes gazing into her soul she could feel her body freezing just by looking at him

**"So you think you can just date my daughter as you please..."**

"*gulp* hey mister Schnee.. lovely weather we are having?" the father of the heiress wasn't amused at all, he brandished his sword that began to glow in omnious blue that was the first time Yang thought blue was a intimidating color, she faced her future father in law

**"You have ten milliseconds to run"** instead of running away the brawler stood her ground and raised her fist to a fighting stance

"I love her with all my heart and there's nothing you can do to change it." Yang stated with confidence

"You must be either the bravest or the stupidest girl I have ever met" the CEO still had his sword up preparing to attack

"Well deal with it because I'm going to become your daughter in law whether you like it or not!" the father stared at the girl in a shocked expression, then he began to laugh first, it was soft then it became louder to the point of sounding mad. He sheathed his sword then smiled warmly at the huntress.

"I've met many suitors asking for my daughters hand in marriage and each time they face me they ran away, but you? You didn't budge! I can tell you love her very much... *sigh* I seen that look in your eyes before it reminds of me actually" the huntress's stance eased by a little bit

"Does that mean?"

"Don't let it get to your head Xiao Long you may not a daughter in law material... yet" the huntress smile before she could speak anything she was interrupted by a man in a light blue paladin armor despite having a helmet she could tell he was angry more than Yang has ever been.

**"Mister Schnee..." **

There was three things he was afraid of and number three was his secretary, the rest? That's secret for now

"Hello *gulp* church..." the CEO gave out a nervous chuckle, the white demon now turned into a white rabbit ready to run away, the secretary spoke in a calm yet threatening tone, the two could feel an wrathful aura behind the armor, Yang swore she saw a red aura forming a shape of a alpha beowolf

**"Sir? We still have a meeting to attend shall we return?"**

"Y-yes we shall" The CEO followed his employee, he gave a quick wave to Yang to gesture her goodbye

Yang exited the alley to see the damage he had caused, it was worse than Ruby and Nora's sugar rush combined

"Yang are you alright?" Weiss ran to the blond brawler

"I'm fine me and your dad had a little talk that's all." Yang smiled to reassure her lover

"Little?" Weiss looked at the demolished streets, in honesty it wasn't the worst damaged he caused but it was certainly in top ten.

_'Well it's not the first time he destroyed a street and won't be the last '_ Weiss thought to her self then sighed, the couple decided to ran away from the crime scene and continue their date

"What did you talk about my father?"

"Me marrying you because I love you so much" Yang gave the heiress a gentle hug instead of the normal bear hug she gave to her. Weiss's pale skin flushed with pink

"S-stop it you dolt... don't say it so bluntly" Weiss muttered under her breath, Yang smiled mischievously

"Oh Weiss you're so cute when you get embarrassed!" the brawler's hug tightened.

"Y-yang stop, beside you managed convinced my father, but not my mother, my bodyguards.. my personal bodyguard.. and my secret bodyguards... my..." the list went on and on that day she learned that there was more than one type of bodyguards

_'man she sure is loved' _Yang thought as she was listening to Weiss's list of people to impress

"Even if you didn't I'll still l-l-lov-l" Instead of finishing the sentence due to embarrassment she gave a peck on the brawler's cheek to convey her feelings , Weiss's face was now deep in shade of pink,while Yang was happy about the kiss on the cheek, she could feel thousands of blood thirsty aura converging on her but she decided to ignore it... for now, Yang gave a mischievous grin

"You missed princess" the brawler gave a kiss on Weiss's lip, she just stood there and accpeted it letting the warmth overcome her coldness, for Weiss it felt like an eternity, it was these moments when Weiss knew she was the one for her and no one else

* * *

**Aaaaand done! well that was fast... the bodyguards she mentioned will have an appearance, I felt adding a brother for fun but for now freezer burn story will end maybe I'll do white rose or something **


	3. Chapter 3: Thank you

Blake was afraid, not because of her father, because of her past but she decided she no longer wanted to hide it. She called Weiss's father to have a private meeting for the two of them. Now she was waiting, her heart began to thump fast and her mind was blank but she has to tell him, She was now waiting in a private room in the Schnee estate, it wasn't the best place to talk but he insisted on it

Even if SDC was fanus friendly that didn't stop White Fang to target SDC since it was one of the biggest company in all of Remnant not to mention it was ran by humans, and the shadowy past the SDC had was no exception but Weiss's father tried his best to change the company despite that the White Fang still targeted his company

Those three reason were enough reasons for White Fang, Blake hated her naivety when she was just a child she regretted every moment of it. It was her fault that her parents suffered because of her actions, now she could never see them again.

The door opened revealing a pale skinned man with glasses with white hair, he smiled at her daughter's girlfriend, he looked around to see the room to be empty he simply

"Hello Blake how are you doing?" Blake began to fidget her hand

"H-hello mister Schnee I came here to tell you something."

"Sure thing Blake what is it?" she took a deep breath then undid her bow revealing a set of two black cat ears.

He made a shocked expression but reverted back to his normal expression. Blake began to explain everything her affiliation with the White Fang but she was soon stopped, he approached to the fanus she expected to be either slapped, called by police, or telling her to get away from his daughter

But it was none of that she embraced instead by the taller man, he gently rubbed her head, the same thing he did when his daughter began to cry

"It must have been hard holding it in, thank you for telling me Blake" no words were spoken after that, only the sound of sobbing from the fanus filled the private room. The silent sob turned into a wail. Her knees gave out, minutes passed the fanus stopped crying, when she looked at the man he made a warm smile

"There there , it's fine I'm not mad you, I'm just happy that you opened up to me." his voice soothed the fanus girl

"But after what I did don't-" He raised his finger to silence her then he rubbed her eyes to get rid of the tears that was in her eyes

"We will not discuss this further, I refuse to see a family of mine cry." Blake sniffled she lightly whispered

"Thank you..." he gave a wide smile to the fanus

"It's nothing, now to turn this mood upside down" he quickly exited then came back with multiple binders all of them was thick enough to stop a bullet

"Let's look at Weiss's baby album!" a loud thmup ensued when the multiple binders was thrown onto the desk. E

The rest of the days passed as the two pair went through each of the binders, not for a single moment Blake was bored going through, she was happy that she was with such caring family, it was one of these moments that she felt she as the luckiest person alive, then she realized she had one more thing she had to tell him, it was about proposing to Weiss but for now she decided to leave not wanting to ruin the warm atmosphere.

* * *

Weiss felt a chill behind her back she shuddered

"Something wrong Weiss?" Ruby asked

"It feels like someone revealed my embarrassing past..."

Weiss shook down the feeling then went back to her shopping with her friend

_'It's not like father found the albums, I hid them where no one would have known... right?'_

* * *

**Monochrome! Sorry for not showing the wacky side of Weiss's dad I thought this would suit better instead tell me what you guys think, reviews are always welcomed **


	4. Chapter 4: Winter wonderland

**I DO NOT OWN RWBY,**

**This idea has been on my mind for a while I'm glad that I was able to get it out **

* * *

The snow covered the academy like a white blanket has been laid, the students were outside of the Beacon was enjoying the fun in the snow.

Ren and Nora was building snowmen then destroyed it by Nora

"OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!"

"NORA NO!"

Pyrrah and Jaune built a snow globe and enjoying their time together inside

Emphasis on the past tense now the two teams that was brothers and sisters was now engaged in a deadly game of snowball fights, Except for Weiss who was now regretting what she said to her father when she visited her father on a break.

* * *

She was swarmed by her maids and butlers when she arrived her home, after meeting her lovely younger sister Winter she went to meet her father

"Hello sweet heart I have missed you so much!" Weiss prepared her self for a bear hug, thankfully Yang's bear hug trained her to be more resistant

"Hello father it is good to-" just as she expected a bear hug was given to her

"F-father your choking me..." the father released her daughter she gasped air

"I'm sorry my little snow flake It's been ages!"

"Father it's been three months" the daughter smiled at her father

"It's been three billion years for me my angel." the heiress laughed again, she was happy that her father was a loving man

The father and daughter was walking in the halls of her home watching the snow fall, she missed the snow in Atlas, granted it was cold but it was something she liked the white blanket that covered her home was beautiful and tranquil, the Vale's weather was pleasant but it wasn't Atlas.

"How's Vale?"

"It's fine father, it's not Atlas but it suffices"

"Hmmm, what's wrong Weiss?"

"Vale's weather is fine father I just miss Atlas's weather." the CEO rubbed his chin and began to ponder for a short moment

"Father?" the daughter look to her father

"It's nothing my snow fairy, let's go meet your mother shall we?"

* * *

Weiss was quickly taken out of her thought when she got hit in the face with a snowball, she just lied in the ground and looked up, she covered her eyes with her hand. She could still see the giant aircraft spreading snow into Beacon she had a smile on her face.

Why?

Because it was middle of Summer

It was these moments where she felt like the luckiest daughter in all of Remnant


	5. Chapter 5: Like employer like employee

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RWBY GOES TO MONY OUM AND ROOSTER TEETH**

**I ONLY OWN THE IDEA OF MY STORY**

* * *

Valentines day, the love was in the air or at least that's what it suppose to be, the air was thick with tension. The future huntsmen and huntresses (exception of team RWBY) upon seeing the legendary huntsmen known as the 'Angel of Death', easy to say no one including a certain blond was able give their valentine since the instance they approach to her within 12 feet was wrapped in garrote wire.

The heiress sighed, she looked up to her personal butler,

"Walter you don't need to do this..."

"I'm sorry mistress it's an order from your father." the butler stayed by the heiress's side, a shimmer of garotte wires surrounded the table that team RWBY sat

Weiss was glad that only his butler was here since last year her father sent more than fifty bodyguards to prevent anyone to give their valentine. It took an hour of negotiating with Ozpin to send them away. This year she was happy that her father didn't go overboard,

"Well at least he didn't go overboard..." Weiss muttered under her breath, the butler had some cold sweats, she quickly noticed the butler's change of expression.

"Walter, you're not the only one right?"

"Y-yes mistress"

"Who" the butler didn't answer

"Please tell me Walter" he sighed

"Miss Tex, Mister Donny, and Mister 47

"Wait did you say 47?" the fanus shuddered at that number, the butler turned to Blake

"Yes I did mistress Blake, not many knows his name unless..." the butler stopped his sentence, thankfully he was interrupted by a wave of soldiers all with Schnee company logo

The heiress's face flushed to pale, then the cafeteria began to be filled in by soldiers with riot shield began to surround her table, it was more than last year. Worst of all all four main bodyguards will be in one place, she dreaded what would happen in this academy. Amongst the soldiers four stood out.

A grey paladin armored warrior with a gatling gun, one bigger than Coco's

A bald man with red tie and suit, wielding two twin silver pistols with a silencers

A built man with white under shirt and jeans, a plain wooden baseball bat resting on his shoulder,

Last but not least,a man with a white suit with a blue tie, a white cape fluttered behind him, he held a white and blue great sword,

_'Wait is that... oh no'_

She realized who that last person was, that is Titanius Schnee, the CEO of Schnee dust company and her father.

"ALRIGHT, IF ANY ONE OF YOU EVEN GET CLOSE TO MY DAUGHTER MY WARRIORS AND I WILL END YOU!" the father bellowed

She hated Valentines day...

"Touch and you die." the hitman threatened

"Sorry boys and gals, not today" the gatling gun had an imposing figure

"If you talk to her or even look at her,I WILL SHOVE MY BASEBALL BAT DOWN YOUR THROAT!" the slugger screamed out

She hated her bodyguards also


	6. Chapter 6: Scariest of all

**Helloooo been a while so this time? White Rose! I had fun doing this one**

* * *

To say Ruby was scared was a grievous understatement, she was tied into a chair her arms and legs bound with a bag over her head. She was beyond scared, she felt like trapped in a world where cookies and weapons didn't exist.

"I feel bad for doing this..." a female voice could be heard

"I thought you were used to it" a low male voice called out

"True, I am still I feel bad" a hint regret could be felt

"Trust me you'll get over it soon, I did a long time a go"

A sound of door opening was heard, footsteps echoed in the room. Ruby began to move frantically to escape the binds. A small metallic circle was pressed onto her forehead. There was no doubt she was facing the barrel of the gun. She yelped then stopped moving. The bag was taken off of her head. Revealing a familiar gray armored warrior and a bald man in a dandy suit with a crimson necktie, he withdrew his gun then stood next to Tex.

"Hey Ruby sorry about kidnapping you..."

"You know I was somewhat expecting it."

"Won't be the first..." the bald man spoke out

A man with white hair with the familiar white suit with blue tie walked up to her. His presence sent a cold chill to Ruby.

**"Silence" **Nowthe huntress literally felt a chill crawling her spine

**"What makes you think you can date my daughter?"**

"B-b because I love her" hint of confidence seeped out of her fearful tone

**"That's it? What do you love about her?" **before she could speak an old looking butler ran into the room along with another butler with glasses playing coin on his left hand.

"Master Schnee what are you doing?"

"Seeing if she's worthy enough for my daughter"

"By kidnapping her?"

"Yes"

"Gotoh please get Mistress Schnee..." the other butler nodded silently then began to walk out.

"What are you doing Walter?"

"I'm sorry master Schnee this is an order"

"From who?"

the father asked, the room began to grow cold even more the two bodyguard bolted out of the room knowing the familiar chilling auras, Walter simply walked out, the CEO was the only one left. He turned around to see his daughter and wife, remember about three things that the father was afraid of? Number one is his family getting angry at him. The white haired women had a long flowing black hair along with her daughter Weiss, doubling the fear factor.

**"Ty?"**

**"Father?"**

The two spoken in unison, that day Ruby received a grimm reminder, never piss her girlfriend off unless you wanted to be killed by a icy glare, Another man with a light blue suit with a matching tie, the man adjusted his glasses then took out a rather very sharp looking pen. That man was Church, his secretary, the fear factor tripled. As for Ruby she had no idea who that was, but she knew her future father in law was screwed

**"Mister Schnee don't you still have work to do?" **

"Of-of course Church I'll be on my way."

"Wait"

The father stopped after hearing his daughter speak. Weiss walked toward Ruby she held her chin, as her lip began to come in contact with Ruby's her face began to blush. Finally she pecked her lip she snapped back immediately. Ruby blushed, Weiss's mother chuckled, as for the father he stood there frozen with eyes twitching then he fainted. Church sighed then began to drag the body he was getting too used to it .

"Well you two enjoy yourselves just don't be too loud ok?" the mother chuckled then walked out.

"Mother!" Weiss's face now complete pink.

"So Weiss can you get me out?"

"Of course Ruby" the heiress undid the binds, Ruby got off the chair, she looked the heiress's face, she tiptoed to kiss her cheeks. Instead of the usual response she i kissed her on the forehead instead. The two smiled at each other.

"I think you missed"

"Oh hush you dunce" Weiss poked Ruby's head playfully

"But I'm your dunce" Ruby grabbed Weiss's arm then rested her head on her shoulder, the two headed for the kitchen to get some cookies and milk... and probably a hidden camera to record her eating so she can watch when Ruby is off on a mission.


	7. Chapter 7: Inglorious Red

The Academy was covered in a blanket of snow for real this time, the students enjoyed the snowy weather, a strange rumor went around that a plane from Schnee Dust company would come to Beacon on an official business, as soon as Weiss heard about the news she knew what that meant, she shuddered then quickly ran to professor Ozpin's office

"Professor You cannot let that plane come to the academy" Ozpin watched the nervous student, he sipped on his coffe

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid that is not possible."

"Professor you know that's my father up to something crazy again!"

"Yes I know" Ozpin sipped on his coffee again, the smell of the coffee bean was too familiar, it was the same coffee that her butler would make

"Professor that coffee..." Ozpin looked at the student solemnly

"I'm sorry Weiss... it was too tempting"

* * *

Weiss muttered the butler's name she quickly sped out to the elevator hopefully to stop the madness before it begins. As soon as she got to the courtyard a plane landed on to the air field revealing a gray haired woman with two french hair braids lying on her shoulder wearing a maid outfit, she had a dignified manner and aura, thankfully it wasn't any of her crazy bodyguards instead it was her maid... who can throw knives with deadly accuracy.

The school ground was now empty except for her teammates, somehow she expected this to happen. Team RWBY was conversing with the deadly santa claus, she was rather surprised they weren't afraid, then she just realized this was her teammate she was talking about.

Ruby was wearing a santa claus hat, Yang had an antler, Blake surprisingly had a christmas themed bow. As for Weiss much as she didn't want to admit it wanted to wear her christmas themed dress but she was too embarrassed for it. Every staffs of Schnee estate knew Weiss's love of christmas and she dreaded not knowing what her father or her bodyguards were up to. She was very glad it was her maid and _not_ one of her bodyguards.

The heiress walked up to her teammates, they exchanged quick greetings to each other. The maid curtly bowed to her future master

"Hello mistress Schnee"

"Sakuya? What are you doing here?"

"I am merely clearing the ground for the delivery"

"What delivery?" the maid took out a a pocket watch, the four huntress waited in anticipation, a big box landed next to the gray maid, the box opened revealing a smaller box and so on, in the end a small christmas tree with decorations with a note attached to it.

_My dear sweet beautiful snow fairy_

_"_Snow fairy?" Yang chuckled

"Oh hush!" Weiss hissed

"I think it's very endearing"

The heiress continued reading the notes

_I know it's not christmas yet and I know how much you love your Christmas trees so I sent one for you.__Just wait until christmas Weiss it'll be the best christmas yet! I miss you so much. I hope you're doing alright I'll be visiting on Christmas morning with presents. _

_With love from Atlas_

_-Your Father _

"Oh no..." Weiss dreaded for her favorite holiday, a soft yet gentle hand rested on the heiress's shoulder

"It'll be fine mistress Schnee"

"Please don't tell me he's not doing something embarrassing..."

"I heard he will be making a visit only " the maid kept quiet hoping that the heiress won't question further for her own good.

"and?" she knew it would be more than that

"With Inglorious Basterd squad as well as the Red team..."

"Isn't Tex enough?"

"She will be spending the holidays with Church."

"So Church won't be there to stop my father?"

"Yes mistress Schnee, it is a dire situation"

"But why is Red team and Inglorious squad going to be there?" the maid shaked her then sighed

"Red team to guard you and the Basterds to *sigh* destroy any mistletoe in sight"

"You're joking"

"I'm afraid not mistress"

Weiss began to think every scenario that would conspire if the two teams were combined. Each of them ended up having the academy blown up. Weiss prayed that the two team would not get into any fights but that was nearly impossible, but for her nearly was still good enough.


	8. Chapter 8: How bad could it be?

**Sorry for the lack of updates I was working on my other stories, sooo I'm doing White Rose this time!**

* * *

Today was one of the days that Weiss dreaded the most among Valentines day, Christmas, New Years Day, Saint Patricks, birthday (danger of all), no holidays were safe for the clutches of a CEO

Today was...

**Parent Visitation day**

Weiss sighed once more in her dorm, her partner looked down from her bed to see her partner looking so worried

"What's wrong Weiss?"

"Today is the day that our parents visit Ruby"

"Yea I know that but oh-" she suddenly realized from the previous times that her father visited

"Oum promise that the school wouldn't fall apart... again"

"It'll be fine Weiss don't worry!" the huntress went down from her bed and gave her a kiss on her cheek which it made her blush

"I still didn't tell father about you" Ruby froze in her place

"Wha..."

"I didn't have the time to tell him during winter break ok? Ruby?" now she has broken the hooded huntress, Weiss flicked on her forehead to turn her back on,

"Ruby for now let's just hide it ok?" the huntress nodded at the heiress but she couldn't help but wonder what would happen if they found out,

Sure Walter would be ok with it, maybe Tex... hopefully, Donny wouldn't care as well as 47, but what about her other deadly servants/bodyguards? Not to mention two of her elite security forces, the Crazy (and she MEANS crazy)88 and the Basterds for now she decide to ignore it

**Sparring Class**

So far nothing happened the parents of Weiss didn't overreact they simply watched the class but team RWBY couldn't help but wonder what would happen, the only thing that shouldn't happen is if Weiss wasn't pick for the sparring matches

"Weiss Schnee"

_'dammit'_

The heiress simply walked up to the arena she looked up to see her father acting rather formal which made her glass but he had a serious face plastered, her mother waved with a warm smile on her face which she smiled and waved back, the CEO reached for his coat

_'oh no...'_ the heiress grimaced, he reached for his coat and took out a... camera, she let out a sigh of relief but it was too early to be assured, she waited in the arena for the next opponent

"Lie Ren" the stoic gunner went down his stairs

"Hi sweeeite!" he then sighed at his parent oh how lucky he was,!

The stoic gunner went down the arena Weiss looked up again... she noticed that her father now had a camera with a tripod with two cameras along with one taped to his head, the parents stared at the family but quickly looked away due to the fiery determination and a deadly one from his loving wife

"Ready?" Goodwitch watched the two take stance then in that moment

_**SNAP!**_

The father snapped his finger then out of nowhere men in military uniforms as well as men in black suits and black masks that covered their eyes popped out, they quickly surrounded the arena... as well as the ceiling... each of them with two cameras on their hands, along with her familiar body guard Tex and Church in their outfits, while Tex had two cameras in each hands as well as one taped to her forehead, Chruch face palmed to his visor wondering why he fell for her

Glynda looked around the arena that was now invaded, she sighed in irritation

"Begin..." she spoke with no enthusiasm

As soon as the two moved an inch they stopped why? The sound of small clicking (which was sound of taking pictures) filled the room, it was like a choir of crickets

_**After class**_

Thankfully the fight begin and ended without anyone getting hurt little they know they had his best snipers aiming for the green gunner for the whole time but that's for another sotry

As quickly they went the elite group of body guards went quickly as they entered Beacon, thiswas a grimm reminder to Ozpin that he would have to update his security... again

Weiss greeted Tex and Church then the two left for some reason in a hurried manner as if expecting something

The students were now dismissed and were allowed to go with their parents Ruby and Yang went to their father and Blake to hers and Weiss was choked with a bear hug by her father then a soft gentle one from her mother,

"Father was it necessary to take picture of me during a sparring match?"

"I told you Ti it was too much" the husband puffed his cheeks

"But then I wouldn't be able to cherish the memory!"

"Father you could have just record the video"

"But pictures speak are worth thousands of words my beautiful snow fairy" Weiss had a vein popped in her forehead

_'Oi...'_

"That doesn't mean you had to take pictures of me every angle!" he then made a teary eye which he received a smack on the back of his head by his wife

"What are you four years old?" he still had his teary face, the wife sighed then gave then pat him on the forehead, he took his scroll to show a picture to his wife and daughter

It was picture of Weiss in her dorm... in the morning...sleeping... in her pajamas... then in her uniform... then preparing for class... then eating breakfast... then on her way to class... until she reached her seat

it wasn't a picture for cherishing for a loving father it was a picture for stalkers and a VERY obsessed one at that

"You still wear that pajama I gave you a year ago... *sniff* papa is very happy" the father was oblivious of Weiss's similar cold yet deadly aura she gave off, soon the arena they once had families was empty except for the Schnee family,

Her face lit bright the fact that he had a picture of her pajamas, by no mean it was revealing but it had the Schnee logo marks over the white pajamas with a white slippers a bug fluffy one at that with a hood

"Gotta hand it to Ada and Natasha they're really good photographers" the arena was now dead cold and devoid of life, Weiss flushed face was the only source of heat due to her embarrassment, her mother brought her coat just for this occasion, she quietly left the room silently almost like a... ninja, Weiss gripped her sword tightly the dust spinner locked onto the ice dust

"FATHER YOU BAKAAAAA!" Weiss ended up freezing her father, she stomped out of the arena to her mother with steams fuming out of her head, while on her way to her mother she recomposed herself

_'This will be the day I have been waiting for, today I'll my father and mother about Ruby and I... after he thaws himself out' _

Thankfully this time the body guards she has to deal with wasn't so bad and that was Ada and Natasha Romanoff she sighed in relief since those two are like her sisters along with Tex but she rarely got the chance to see them since they had other work to do outside of being a body guard for her she wondered what their jobs were but this her body guards weren't irrational like some others, she had one thought in her mind

_'How bad could it be?'_

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED dun dun dunnnn_**


	9. Chapter 9: Happy Birthday Ruby

Ruby was suppose to have a simple day. Go to a weapons shop, get some supplies and parts for Cresent Rose then go home and enjoy her rest of her day off with her beloved girlfriend. What she didn't expect was to meet her future father in law (hopefully) in the weapons shop. While on her way to the shop she noticed a familiar blue armor hanging around the shop.

"Church?"

"Oh hey Ruby... Wait Ruby?" the huntress tilted her head in confusion

"Yeah that's my name don't wear it out."

"What are you doing here?" the blue armored spartan asked in a worried tone

"Cresent Rose needed some few upgrades, speaking of what are you doing here?"

"Just hanging around"

"You're not at work today?"

"I'm just helping out on some inventory check"

"...Then why do you have your usual armor if it's just inventory check?"

"Just in case my boss calls me for work" the huntress's silver eyes cast on him suspiciously, there was three things that she knew about Church from her Weiss's personal bodyguard.

1\. He never liked working overtime

2\. He hated wearing his armor

3\. He was a terrific liar

"Uh huh.." despite the suspicion she just shrugged it off "Well tell mister Schnee I said hi, even if he ignores it..." before the huntress could enter the shop she was stopped by the taller warrior.

"Um, Church? I need to go in"

"Like I said the building is having an internal dust inventory check and I need to oversee it. Sorry Ruby maybe some other time"

_'Well two can play this game'_

"Hey Tex!" she waved to distract the secretary

"Wait Tex is here?"

As the blue spartan turned his attention to other, as the rose petals was plaster on to the golden visor as the huntress made her way to the store. Without looking back she made her way to the weapons shop. After making sure that she wasn't followed by the blue menace she made her way to the maintenance &amp; upgrades section.

* * *

As she was examining what would be the best for her sweetheart she sighed at the price tags, the parts were far too expensive for wages she earns for being a huntress. She could always ask Weiss but she told herself that she wouldn't ask for such thing. She noticed a certain white caped man examining the same chambering system, the strange part was he had a rapier with dust chambers, the same as Weiss's but with elegant engravings with the Schnee company symbol, the stranger part was that it was engraved the same as her's. She sneaked her way to get a closer look, the man had a pale skin with snow white hair with matching white glasses. Wearing an all white suit with a blue tie that matched his eye color.

"Mister Schnee?" the huntress flinched inwardly from the cold piercing glare from the father

"Rose? What are you doing here?" she never liked being referred by her last name as in Atlas it was a way to address a new acquaintance or someone they are not so familiar with. It's been three years she's been going out with Weiss even still she was referred by her last name. No matter what she trued to please him it would either disappoint him or annoy him... or occasionally angering the CEO which it led to the area being layered with ice.

"Oh... you know looking for upgrades for Cresent Rose" no matter how many she would see him, the CEO would always have an imposing presence

"Yes that over sized scythe of yours" he continued to examine the chambering system, the huntress tried to continue the conversation due to he awkward silence that ensued

"What about you mister Schnee?"

"That is none of your concern" the scythe wielder flinched at the stern the voice

"Al-Alright see you later mister Schnee" the father only grunted as a farewell, as the huntress made her way to the store owner the CEO tailed her. He hid behind the blades section to listen to the conversation

"Hey Marcus"

At the counter she waved to a man who wore a brown coat. He had a brown wavy hair and bushy brown beard with brown eyes, the man was in his late 40's or early 50's. The weapon enthusiast greeted back to the fellow weapon fanatic.

"Ah Ruby! My favorite customer"

"Don't you say that to everyone?"

"I do but they never notice it" the two shared a hearty laugh among each other

"So how can I help you to kill more people today?"

"Do you have the Naginata IV chamber mechanism?"

"IV? Why don't you want the newest one?"

"That one is wayy above my pay grade"

"Well I'm sorry the naginatas are all out"

"What! I thought you told me yesterday a new shipment came in!" the huntress asked in disbelief

"A strange man came in and bought all the shipments" Ruby slumped her shoulders in defeat

"Then I'll wait until it's restocked, I guess I'll see you later Marcus" she made her way to the exit with disappointment

"Remember if you shop anywhere else I'll have you killed" the huntress smiled weakly at the store owner's catchphrase, she stumbled her way out of the shop with disappointment

* * *

**Few days later...**

After a hard day of hunting the grimms, the huntress entered her home tiredly she noticed that all the lights were turned off and her girlfriend was absent. As she made to her way to the living room to lie on the couch as she was too tired to move even an inch more she was blinded by the lights and deafened by the loud popping sounds jolting the huntress out of her sleepy stupor. As she opened her eyes she was greeted by her teammates and team JNPR at their sides.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" the hunters of Remnant shook her home

"Oh I almost forgot it was my birthday today"

"Honestly Ruby you need to stop working so much"

"I know sis" after the bear hug she received from her sister she noticed someone who stood out from the crowd

"Mister Schnee?" When she was released from the air tight hug, the man approached and handed her a gift wrapped box with the Schnee logo on it. The box surprisingly heavy for something that was small, when the box was opened with care to show respect for the CEO she held her breath to see the latest model of the chamber mechanism she saw at the weapons shop days a go.

"I don't know how you can take care of my daughter if you can't even afford this. " despite the statement she saw a small yet caring smile from the usual cold glare she received from her girlfriend's father. "Even so I expect you to take care of my daughter and to make sure she's happy"

Instead of a response he received a tight hug from the huntress, he already knew that she was right for his precious daughter but one could be never too sure. Despite her utter failures of attempting to please the CEO it wasn't ignored as she was the only one who kept on persisting other than suitors who gave up within the first month or so. Her perseverance was something to be seen.

"Happy birthday Ruby"

* * *

**Sorry for the lack of updates guys! Hopefully I can write more since summer school is finally over, hope you enjoyed this chapter!\**

**There's two reference I did. One should be easy but what's the other?**


	10. Chapter 10: All According To Plan?

Titanius Schnee was a reasonable man and he liked to think he behaved like every normal father. He loved his daughters and his wife like what every father would he just... like them alot. Everyday he thought of his daughters. Today was about his older yet equally loveable daughter Winter. He loved his older daughter to his every fibrous being, that much was obvious. So there was a problem, much as he wanted his daughter to depend on him his beautiful kind wife wanted Winter to find a suitor.

And saying no to his wife?

He rather face an army of grimm... with guns

So if he was going to find a suitor, he damn better find THE perfect one

Realism be damned!

* * *

Inside a vastly empty room huntresses, huntsmen, assassins, and all manners of fabled warriors and infamous assassins gathered.

"Why are we here again? By now I could have steal enough to pay for my rent this month." Garrett asked while finishing his strawberry sundae, in his years as a thief he never thought he would be a judge of future suitors. He could never understand his employer no matter how many years he had worked for him.

"Boss wanted us to find the perfect suitor. Which sounds impossible given his standards" Maya the siren answered the thief's question

"Yeah but isn't it a bit too much?" Man next to the siren was possibly the best marksmen in all of Remnant, the man had two twin gun gauntlet with an mechanical eye patch for optimal accuracy. "Listen to this; must know all forms of self defense and must have IQ over 300. Sounds impossible to me"

"What do you expect he's just crazy as I am" a man in a red tight suit happily replied while trying to eat a chimichanga with a face mask; a clear sign of insanity

"Coming from you, that's not funny. That's not funny at all" Deadshot dryly replied

"Why are all you here this is a girl matter!" the blond cheerleader added "As Winter's best friend and a childhood friend I know her better than the rest of you"

"Yea I agree with Juliet. This is a girl matter" Maya agreed but with less enmity

"Says the girl that's dating decapitated head" Garrett added in, Maya slightly cringed at the remark

"He has a body now! You leave Nick out of this!" Juliet stomped her foot at the cynical thief "I don't want to hear that from a person that steals for a living" the zombie huntress huffed with her arms crossing, a clear sign of disdain.

"At least I'm not into necrophilia"

"THAT'S IT!" the revving of a bedazzled chainsaw echoed in the meeting room

"Oooooh fight fight fi-"

"SHUT UP DEADPOOL!"

* * *

Titanius Schnee was a smart man, he was now watching his plan unfolding through his office window. By now a single room of mansion erupted into a free for all deathmatch with Deadpool being the meat shield. A gruesome sight but a accustomed one. The father smiled as he watched the suitors fleeing the area, some unfortunately being caught in a crossfire of pure chaos.

"President Schnee?"

"Yes Church?" the president replied with a satisfied smile

"Are you sure the judges are... qualified?"

"I don't know what you mean"

"I SWEAR DEADPOOL SHUT THE FU-" the mansion shook curtly, then chaos continued to ensue

"Father!" the double door slammed open along with a familiar blond "What is going on?"

"Oh my sweet little snowflake there's no need to worry your beautiful head" the clear blue eyes drifted to the blond's lilac eyes "Winter may I ask who that is?" Winter's fair skin flushed in pink, she tugged the person's arm and with a beautiful she dropped a news that nearly stopped the father's heart.

"Father, I would like you to meet my fiance, Yang"

* * *

**Hey guys sorry for the short chapter but I'm going to work on this story again. Hope you'll enjoy this ride with me. Yes Yang and Winter, sue me I'm into age gap. I want to continue this story; yay or nay?**


	11. Chapter 11: Three's a Crowd

"Fiance?" Titanius's brow twitched and his glasses was on the verge of falling off his face. After all his meticulous planning it crumbled like Titanius's hope to keep his daughter on relying him. Gone. And who the fu- HECK (Titanius is not allowed to curse whatsoever) is this girl? A dread washed over Titanius. It was her. One from the Xiao Long family. Is this a cruel trick from god? It didn't matter. A snap of a finger the problem would be... disposed.

"Deadpool!" Out of thin air the merc with a mouth appeared. Everyone except Yang did not flinch in surprise. "Take out the trash" Deadpool happily obliged. Twirling his katanas he prepared until he noticed it was an old friend. His drinking buddy and wingbro.

"Yang! Whaaaaat?" Deadpool dropped his swords then proceeded to a complicated handshake that ended with a fist bump "What's up homieee WAAAIT!" Something amazing, a preposterous epiphany was realized within Deadpool's disabled sanity. Yang, his best friend slept with his boss's daughter.

**YANG, HIS BEST FRIEND SLEPT WITH HIS BOSS'S DAUGHTER.**

In a fit of insane fits and guffaws of laughing Deadpool ran through the halls with repeating the sentence that condemned Yang's fate.

"EVERYONE! YANG IS SCREWING THE BOSS'S DAUGHTER!" Deadpool's arm flailed, from the courtyard to the halls and the roof Deadpool repeatedly repeated the same phrase... repeatedly. The amount of repeated word are repeated are five times. Frankly Deadpool wanted to use the f-word however this fanfiction was T rated so he did a favor for author.

* * *

"Don't I get something out of this?"

You're still nothing but letters in this very text so no.

* * *

Titanius's blue eyes seethed unimaginable torture that he mentally imagined.

"Everytime he repeats that sentence that is another bone broken."

"YANG IS DOING WHAT!" A voice from another heiress shrieked in the hallway "I KNOW WHAT YOU SAID DEADPOOL SHUT UP!" Deadpool's body were thrown off the building but no one cared as everyone knew he would be fine. From the office another hall could be seen. Weiss approaching the office with cold vindictive malevolence that matched her father's.

Weiss bashed the door open. Myrrstendar in one hand and a nail baseball bat she procured (forcefully extorted) away from Donny. Tex was leaning on the doorway in case everything would go out of hand. Church on the other hand prepared to record everything that would be broken so he could show it to the daughters' mother so a proper erm... punishment.

**"Yang... How? I was monitoring her _every_ movement yesterday how did she?**" a smile so deadly and venomous it managed to damage Yang's aura dn her confidence. Tex and Church meanwhile had enough time to make enough snacks to enjoy the soon to be destruction of a blond huntress. The people that judged the potential and now probably dead suitors joined as they got nothing else to do. Stealing money for rent? Saving the world? Assassination? Eating Chimichangas?

This was far more important.

"Weiss can I have my baseball bat back... What are you guys doing" The deadly warriors of all different world sat on a excessively long couch munching on popcorns and drinking sodas. One look in the office was needed for Donny to hop into the couch, then the entire Basterd squad sat around the couch.

**"If you can't be mine, you won't be anyone else's" **

"Pay up losers" Church, Deadshot and Tex opened their palms receiving a large amount of Lien from every begrudging viewers on the couch. Both Church and Deadshot made a smug shit eating grin under their mask. For Tex it was satisfied smile. Yes it's true, Weiss seemed like a prime candidate of tsundere type.

"Hell everyone in the fandom thinks that way right?"

Correct Deadpool! Frankly I want Weiss to be a yandere.

She had it all really. Flat chest, cold yet soft disposition. A clear sign of tsundere, all she lacked was blond hair and pigtails. Hell she did cross her arm and looked away when flustered. But Deadshot an actual assassin and Church the most experienced person in Schnee family they knew what Weiss was really like. Tex already knew before anyone else.

Now the audience watched the comedy/drama(?) between the two sisters.

"But since you don't have any idea what to do next you're going to end it here aren't you?"

Eh sort of

* * *

"Umm who's Deadpool talking to?" Maya asked while none concerned to care "Oh there goes the garden..."

Weiss armed with a baseball bat destroyed all the beautifully crafted shrub statues. Leaving the garden in a state of desolation again. Winter evaded the attack Yang that kept flailing to struggle free of the chains that both of the sisters brought.

"Should we stop them?" Maya, possibly the only sane person in the couch raised a question but to her worry all of the spectators laughed at the question.

"Nope"


	12. Chapter 12: Doesn't Matter

The fight continued and the audience placed their bets on which sister would win.

"So I gotta know, who's going to clean up all of this mess?" Deadpool asked

"Not me." Garret said tiredly then stood up "I'm going home, I need to sleep." Garret lied knowing that the fight would escalate where the head maids and butlers would arrive. Not to mention if the CEO would be free of his icy hatred against the blond he would be ordered to stop the sisters' fight. Taking heed the sane members inside the mansions left.

"Well I need to count the expense to fix this unless Glynda is willing fix the house again." Next Church left with a heavy sigh

"Hey boss aren't you going to stop them?" Maya asked before she was leaving as well, but Maya saw Titanius's cold anger toward Yang "Nevermind..."

"Bye Maya!" Deadpool waved energetically

Now it was only Deadpool and Donny watching the sister on sister death battle until one angry man walked with a wrench in his hand

"What the hell did you guys do!" The man shouted "Deadpool did you do this? Mister Schnee, why does it look like you're going to kill that blond girl?"

"C'mon Isaac just enjoy the show." Deadpool said while still attempting to eat the popcorn through his mask "Oh there goes the garden... Man Sebastien is going to be hella pissed."

"They're destroying the mansion! Isn't anyone going to stop them?" Isaac asked an unanswerable question. Isaac shook the CEO to wake him from his cold deathly aura, from Isaac's logical reasoning and persuasion the CEO woke up. Isaac finally managed to make the CEO realize the current dire predicament.

"Oh no... I need to stop them, you need to stop them." Titanius said to Yang

"What!" Yang asked incredulously "We just started dating I didn't know she was all of this! They're your daughters!"

"I wasn't the one that stopped their argument, that's what my wife does!" Titanius turned his attention to Deadpool

"Stop them now." Titanius ordered

Within thirty seconds of Deadpool's intervention his body was cut into pieces and so was most of the statues in the garden. The sisters shouted of who was closer to Yang, which was mostly equal. Titanius could not stop them as he knew his daughters inherited ferocity of his wife's. The office door opened.

"Darling what is going on?" Titanius's wife arrived accompanied by Sakuya, one of three head maid and butlers.

The wife had an appearance that Yang did not expect. Her hair was black as the night sky and her eyes were dye in crimson, despite the wife's eyes having the same color of blood the eyes were tranquil with maternal love. Like her family however the wife's skin was white as snow.

"She did it." Titanius blamed Yang to avoid his wife's wrath.

She wore a dark purple traditional Atlesian kimono that had an intricate pattern of cherry blossom pained in white and she wore a traditional Atlesian sandal. With grace and dignity the wife walked lightly toward the CEO.

"Darling, is that a way to treat your daughter in-law?"

The wife turned around to Yang with a gentle smile.

"You must be Yang, I am Hakurei Hanzo, but you may call me mother if you wish." The woman said with small elegant giggle, "If you'll excuse me I have to stop my daughters from fighting again."

"Um… yeah" Yang said dazedly as she was still mesmerized by the wife's beauty "Wait Hanzo…"

Where have she heard that name before?

Then Yang remembered. Hakurei Hanzo, the descendant of the famous swordsmith Hattori Hanzo. In her thoughts Yang finally realized all were silent, she saw the sisters reconciling with a handshake and between them were their mother smiling, and Weiss and Winter's weapon broken with the mother holding a black sheathed sword.

"So I've talk to my daughters."

Yang jolted, within a split second, shorter than Yang had time to blink, the mother was behind her.

"I apologize if my daughters were bothering you." Hakurei said gently

"Um no problem… ma'am." Yang said with a newfound fear

"Oh don't be so formal, you call me mother. After all you'll be marrying both of my daughters." Hakurei said as if that was the obvious conclusion. Her eased eyes sharpened in a disturbingly tranquil way. That moment Yang knew... it was too late.

* * *

**New Story**

**Dis for u Dashingicecream**

* * *

Grace was a pertinent part of being a Schnee, was being the key word. The way Blake described it was the lounge room for her bodyguards. To the frequent visitors of the SDC they are used to seeing deadly assassins and warriors. To new visitors it always had a good or a bad outcome, mostly back however. But Weiss with hope thought Blake could handle it after all Blake was a huntress.

Weiss was fully confident that Blake would be alright.

* * *

Restroom, all Blake wanted to go was the restroom. A small part of her did expect she would be lost

Blake sat in a sofa alone, in realization that despite being a mansion she was in a home of her girlfriend. Now, Blake could not tell if this was either a blessing or a curse. In her self induced worry a man walked in. That man was none other than Isaac Clarke, the hero of Atlas. Isaac rubbed his stubbles with an annoyed grin. Blake still sat with her mouth agape.

"Oh hello, sorry if I'm intruding I just need to... Oh there it is." Isaac walked over to a near corner to pick up a tool box placed on a small table, like a regular handyman. With a respectful farewell Isaac left the room.

Blake could not believe it, the HERO of Atlas. That man was basically a legend, a revered hero, that hero just passed by with a tool box in his hand. Yang had to snap out of it, after all this was the SDC mansion, it was obvious they would hire people of Isaac's caliber, after all she did meet Tex and Church. Blake's faunus ear twitched at the voice and two footsteps.

Blake's complexion paled. As a former lieutenant of the White Fang and former protege of Adam Taurus she heard many stories of SDC's special agents, and one was right in front of her. Raiden, the samurai and the protector of the weak, or among White Fang Raiden was known as Jack the Ripper, the merciless killer. Blake did not personally encounter Raiden but she saw frequent aftermath, one of many primary source of her nightmares.

"You've got to be kidding me." Raiden said with the trademarked rough gravelly voice "how did you get out?"

"I shot my way through." The man replied with a rough voice "they were nothing but amateurs

Then there was the man next to Raiden. Not as tall and not even deadly looking. The man had a muscle stature and a brusque face with a unkempt beard. Again Blake paled. In her life she never thought to see not one but two deadly enemies of the White Fangs on a same day. That man was Max Payne, the mercenary. The man was not brutal as Raiden but he was efficient, rivaling Samuel Fisher, Agent 47, and John Wick.

When Blake was in the White Fang she once heard the news of Max Payne. The half wolf faunus half human that wiped out a White Fang's safe house just because they hurt a random woman. After the massacre not a single activity was made where Payne stayed at, in fact the news of Max Payne being around made the crime rate almost disappear. When Payne was hired to protect cargo train he asked to be alone as quoted "They'll just get in my way." All of the ambushers were killed, and all had only a single bullet in their head.

The deadly legends passed by but Stiglitz stopped and so did Raiden. Blake's worry rose to panic,

_I never met either of them, it's impossible they know who I am!_

"Hey kid... you look familiar." Raiden said, he then snapped his finger "you're Weiss's teammate! Nice to meet you. I'm Raiden, and this is Hugo Stiglitz."

"H-hello..." Blake said with a trembling voice.

"Still what are you doing here? This is the lounge room for bodyguards, are you lost?"

Weiss shook her head "Y-y-yes Weiss told me to wait here so she can find me."

"Oh, then-"

Then a deadly aura encroached inside the lounge. Each step toward the lounge made the room cold. Raiden lowered to a ninety degree bow to the blond woman.

"Good after noon sensei!" Raiden said with utmost respect

Blake could not handle it anymore. In one day Blake met Isaac Clarke "Hero of Atlas", Raiden "Jack the Ripper", and Max Payne, and now Blake met the woman who taught all the famous swordsmen in Remnant. Beatrix Kiddo, aka "Black Mamba." aka "The Bride." Blake begged for Weiss to rescue her. To them this might be normal but for a huntress in training Blake could not handle the presence of legends, deadly merciless ones at that.

Blake's head swirled in many question one being:

_Does anyone that's famous comes here? _

"I'm visiting Hakurei, she told me to meet me in the tea room but I forgot where."

Raiden went to Beatrix with modest movements "I know the way, please follow me sensei."

Payne also left the room.

* * *

Blake waited alone again, cursing at the size of the building. As footsteps near closer Blake felt like she was able to withstand the presence of a legend. But Blake was not ready for this man. Hardened eyes, white hair, and pale blue eyes, it was Titanius Schnee aka "My Girlfriend's Dad" aka "Weiss's Dad." The pale blue eyes loomed over Blake, now Blake wished to hide in a hole.

"So you must be Weiss's..." Titanius said with an low indistinguishable voice

"Y-yes nice to meet you mister Schnee." Blake replied still afraid

Silence echoed inside the empty lounge room. Blake flinched as Titanius reached his hand to Blake, he gently rubbed her head then gently pulled the ribbon off of Blake. Titanius smiled warmly like he would to his daughters.

"You don't have to wear that here. No one will judge for what you are and were." Titanius said with a soft voice

Blake's eyes widened, Blake was sure she asked Weiss to hide her faunus heritage. Blake knew the CEO was a kind man but she asked Weiss to keep a secret for her own reasons.

Before Blake could speak Titanius spoke again "Faunus or human, as long as you can keep my daughter happy I am fine with who you are."

"Thank you mister Schnee." Blake said heartfully, she was unsure of how to respond to such words as the last time she wasn't judge for being a faunus was when her heritage was revealed to her teammates.

"Just call me father." Titanius said

"I'm sorry?" Blake said abruptly with shock

"No need to be shy I heard from Weiss how much she is in love with you." Titanius said approvingly

"Oh..." Blake said with a deep blush, she knew she and Weiss loved each other but to hear from Weiss's father was more embarrassing than she thought.

"You two already graduated and been seeing each other for a while. Not to mention Weiss comes to your house everyday from eleven a.m. to eight p.m, except for friday since she stays there till ten or eleven thirty with excuse like training or studying. " Titanius placed his hand on Blake with a smile that anyone could depend on "just say the words and I'll prepare the wedding."

"Blake I apologize for being late I was caught up in- Father?" Weiss was surprised that her father was outside of his office at this hour and was even more surprised that Church hasn't dragged him back in.

"Hello my little snow fairy. It'll be painful but I must get back to my work. Farewell~" With that Titanius left.

"Blake your ribbon." Weiss was speechless at the absence of her bow

"Oh right..." Blake saw Weiss with the same expression despite the absence of her bow. Yes it is obvious Weiss knew Blake was a faunus. Blake did not wanted to be judge for what she was but what she does, then Blake remembered Titanius's words.

_"No one will judge for what you are and **were**."_

Blake watched as Titanius walk out of the lounge with a light whistle, at the door Titanius looked back, smiled, and placed his index finger on his lips and winked.


	13. Announcement

Sorry guys this isn't a new chapter but an announcement. Soon I will be signing my contract with the USMC, most likely I will be gone for 3 months for boot camp after. Even after that I'll be entering MCT or SOI after(still undecided on my MOS). And before that with school work and studying ASVAB chapters will be released REALLY REALLY REALLY slow.

Thanks for leaving reviews and supporting me for all this time! I really enjoyed reading reviews and they always motivated me. But I have to go on my own path now. It's been fun, and learning experience. I can not thank you enough for supporting me. I hope you guys will have a fruitful and happy futures.

I love you all

-Uhjinhyuk55


End file.
